


In love with my BEST FRIEND

by Anish11



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bending (Avatar), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Humor, Joyful, Laughter, Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anish11/pseuds/Anish11
Summary: Valentine's Day bonus!!
Relationships: Aang & Bumi (Avatar), Aang & Kuzon (Avatar), Aang/Azula (Avatar), Haru/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 18





	1. Meeting

Ages of the characters:  
Aang,Azula- 10  
Zuko,Bumi,Kuzon- 11

"Aang we don't need to do this" said Kuzon as he walked along with his two best friends towards the mail cart which seems like death to him.

The three Best friends were settling themselves down in the Omashu city abandoned mail system to play with death or as they simply say "to fuckin have fun". Ok not they,only Aang and Bumi whereas Kuzon was amongst people who loved their life a little much than others.

"Don't worry nothing bad will happen"  
Aang stated to cheer up his friend and give him some courage.  
"Yeah and don't worry,they say the spirits have good nature so they will take care of us" Bumi said in mocking tone to which Aang rolled his eyes and Kuzon turn into red hot fire ball.  
"You two are fucking nuts, and why we all are wearing purple hoodies"?

Aang being an airbender and the Avatar(which only this three knows),Bumi being an earthbender and the son of Omashu city mayor and Kuzon being a firebender and heir to the only rich business family in Yu Dao doesn't effect there soulbonded Friendship. They being simply believing in each other stand as the no.1 troublemakers in the cities they step on, they are strict when they come to their ethics(they don't have any individually),they have only one motto " Fun for US, Trouble for OTHERS".They were bad boys being good every time!!

"Purple is a rich colour Kuzon and it kinda suits us" said Aang with his signature heartwarming smile gesturing toward his clothes.  
"Yeah we got the information that our crushes are present in the city today except Aang's,when you will find a girl attractive...... you are a monk who don't appreciate the true beauty of nature" said Bumi pointing a fingers towards Aang making an angry face which seem like he is controlling the nature's call.

Being almost the crush of every girl in the city,Aang friend circle include not a single girls. It was because he found difficult to control his shyness in presence of the girls who were straight away hitting on him and on the other hand his grey eyes which were rare and his contagious smile makes the girls hard to ignore him. 

"Bumi can we just concentrate on our ride, there's a whole life left to compliment girls"Aang stated ignoring his friends teasing.

Bumi being in the front followed by Kuzon and Aang,they settled themselves for fun waiting ahead and before Bumi could say Aang to kick start with his airbending he was cut off by Kuzon.  
"There's whole new amusement park opened in the next city but we are here in this ancient mail cart running on the road having no way ......fuckkkkk spirits plz let the girl I saw yesterday know she look pretty with orange earings if I die"

"Not that we can't afford it,this mail system allows us to use bending that they didn't and being rich children's doesn't mean manners all the time" Bumi stated with adjusting his collar.  
"Yeah if something happen we will be treated in the city best hospitals, I have heard my servant saying they have pretty hot nurses" Aang stated with which the three started laughing.  
" Well our bed must be side by side in the.......aaaaaaaahhhhh"kuzon was cutoff by Aang airbending the Cart forward accelerating it with a gust of wind.  
At start they were flying but they were back on track. Bumi started making different ramps in the way with his bending while kuzon making turn for them with his yellow fire.  
"Aang are you ready my boy" said kuzon as they were heading towards their biggest jump which they named it "touch the heaven".  
"Yeah Bumi just tell me to.." Aang was cut off his earthbending best friend"Hey who is that guy with my girl???"  
"They are holding hands" said kuzon to tease his best friend.  
"Where???"said Aang,as they all were looking at the girl and the tall guy with her,with none of the three paying attention to their biggest fun ahead.

"Oh fuck,Aaaanggg" Bumi was the first to notice.

"What??" said Aang looking at his friend.

"No,no,nooooooo" kuzon was shouting madly

The moment where kuzon changing the track towards the market , Bumi setting the huge ramp and Aang uses his airbending at the edge of the ramp to lift the cart way to high in air was gone as the cart left the mail system in some other way.They were heading straight in the building with glass window of upper ring with people in there.  
Aang thinking it was impossible to control the cart with three boys he airbended his both friends out of the cart so that Bumi Landed in cushion cover shop while kuzon in the nearby fountain.Not getting any further time for bending to save himself he duck lower in the cart,closed his eyes in fear somehow excepting his fate.  
The cart crash in window making a loud scattering noise of the glass.This huge collision didn't stop the cart it was moving further on the floor due it's speed,people there were confused and more probably getting away from it's way until it was stop by shot of blue fireball, knocking it outside from it's way to straight away collide with the wall. While Aang inside just heard the scattering of glass before colliding with something hard due to some force.

He was alive,mostly safe.

Aang slowly rise on his feet to know where he was until a hand grab his collar.He glanced at the hand at then to it's owner where he was treated with shimmering golden with anger in them for him,he was stunned at the moment for being held so harshly by a girl probably of his age,height.

He was so into moment looking at her in awe while she was cursing him. Aang found it hard to ignore that his mind was constantly repeating the word "BEAUTIFUL". Suddenly his reflexives brought him to focus as the girl was heading to punch him in the face which Aang dodge easily to her surprise.

"You bald head!!" the girl stated,trying to beat the airbender.  
"Sorry,sorry" Aang pleaded freeing himself from the girl's hold.


	2. WINNER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will tell only one thing this chapter is total FUN!!!!

"You have to pay for.." she was cut off by a man standing right behind her with a stern look " What's going on here?"  
Aang realized that the voice was familiar to the girl and for a moment he felt he saw fear on her face. "Today gonna be a memorable day"he whispered to himself.  
In all this chaos his friend Bumi and Kuzon reached the accidental site smashing the security.They felt relief seeing their friend in no-harm condition.  
"Aang are you okay??" they both said with a worried look.  
"Yeah,yeah what about y..." Aang was stopped in his midsentence by a strong group hug by his friends.  
"You must have die saving us!!! You know that!!!you were suppose to die by my hands my friend!!!" Said kuzon hugging him again making everyone there laugh.  
"Yeah if you die we die"said Bumi with a animated pose making Aang chuckle."And thanks for throwing kuzon into that pond"  
"Yeah because of your stupid blur eyes we all suffered from these"said kuzon pointing a finger towards Bumi.  
"Wait, what??"said Aang with a confused look.  
"The guy with his girl was her father" said kuzon at which the whole corridor started laughing.  
"Silence" a voice strong enough to quickly quite the whole place.  
"Azula what's going on??"

"Father that boy crash through the window with the dirt van and started a fight with me as I stop him destroying our place" Azula stated pointing a finger towards Aang.  
"Look I'm sorry sir,it was because of an unfortunate accident that I ended up here, nothing was done purposely" Aang said while he was still trying to process the girl name was Azula or Zula.  
"How dare you to started a fight with my daughter"  
"Sir she is lying"  
"You street rats should know what happens when you disrespect the royal firenation family"  
It was well enough for the three of them to learn they were in a big trouble with one who was head of the Agni company Ozai!! Somehow they thought the door to the spirit world was right befor them.  
"Look we know your ozai,oozoi or whatever but you don't have the right to treat us like that"said Bumi standing straight infront of Aang.  
Kuzon who knew Bumi's statement was not valid as they were the wrong one,he choose to reassure Aang who was trying to digest the death look of Azula's. **"** How dare you to talk like that to my father!!"said Azula stomping ahead to give Bumi a punch in his face which she failed.  
"You want to fight me,I'm ready but don't ever try to hurt my best friend!" Aang stated catching Azula hand and pushing her two step back. The working people which were gathered due to the chaos gasped at the scene.  
"Father we don't have to do this"said a boy standing next to Ozai.  
"Zuko your sister is not a coward like you,she is a prodigy and you better not do this again" said ozai making zuko head lower in shame.  
"So what's the rule??"said kuzon standing right next to Aang who was thinking this all was wrong  
"Yeah we don't have much time " said Bumi making the father and daughter duo angry .  
"The first one to fall on the back loses,and grants punishment from the other" Azula stated in her tough royal tone.  
Aang nodded in agreement and they both stood in their  fighting stance.The crowd made it a real battle due it's presence as they were all supporting Azula due to Ozai and booing at Aang.  
The fight started in professional hand to hand combat. Azula was launching fierce attacks,punches,kick, upper cut while on the other side Aang was dodging all of them without dropping a sweat.The crowd was now admiring Aang for his fighting style that is 'No being touchy'.  
Azula being able to understand this stopped herself.  
Aang on the other side stand still in his place.Both opponent were now indulge in an intense staredown with greed of winning on the golden side and no fear of losing on the grey side.  
Azula was the one to start it again, this time she did something more then Aang expectations as she shot a blue fire ball towards Aang.  
"Aaanggg!!!" said his friends with concern who were too shocked seeing blue flames for the first time.  
Aang was unable to dodge the flames which lit his hoodie on fire,to avoid burn he quickly removed it until he was kicked in the stomach making trembled and falling on the ground.Aang realised if didn't to anything he will be defeated quickly airbended himself on his foot.  
There was pin drop silence in the crowd which was treated with many surprises,first the blue fire than the airbending.  
"So you're an Airbender" said Azula looking at the shirtless boy standing in front of her.  
"Yes" said Aang bringing his hands together"I am an Airbender"with this he bended a huge air ball towards Azula who tried to stop it with her bending but to her surprise Aang pulled out an airbending slice which ended in falling not only Azula but all people standing behind her including Ozai on ground.  
"Yeahhh my Aang boyyyy!!!" Bumi was first to break silence of the crowd who don't cheered for Aang due to Ozai's fear.  
"You did it Aang!!!" Kuzon said lifting his friend hand up as the winner.  
"That's how we do it! Note the name you losers the "purple hoodie gaang" said Kuzon ignoring the hypocritic glare of his best friends.  
"You are defeated by an Airbender,I was wrong you're more weaker than your brother"Ozai stated angry of the insult in his own place.  
" I'm sorry father" said Azula,her voice clearly showed the fear with her head lower in defeat not meeting the gaze of her father  
"You have insulted me,you have insulted our family infront of everyone,in my own place" Ozai said moving towards his daughter.  
The crowd which consisted of almost Ozai's workers step back on seeing their owner's outburst.The so called purple hoodie gaang stood still in their place watching the royal family drama.  
"You have to pay for this"he spite lifting his hand to slap his daughter.Azula on the other hand prepared herself for the familiar beating.She closed her eyes in fear of the upcoming incident,she waited but nothing happen. She opened her eyes to very unexpected scenario the airbender or the winner standing between her and her father.  
"Sorry Sir but I am the winner and as per the rule I have the right to punish her"said Aang starting a new grey Vs gold battle.  
"You know peasant airbender!! you're getting your friends and yourself in Danger"said Ozai grabing Aang's collar.  
Aang in response held Ozai's tie bringing him down face to face,  
"Listen Mr.Ozai,this is not your home,not your mansion or for now not even your place" Aang stated in a serious tone.His word were unexpected,intense, histrionic  echoing in the corridors.  
Azula eyes widened in shock trying to process why this boy was standing for her and to be worst against her father.  
Zuko never expected someone even exist to bring his almighty father !whom he don't love a bit) in such a situation.  
Kuzon and Bumi were standing like proud brothers but they too were amazed by their friend,adding to the many surprises of this unforgettable day the crowd too had the same reaction.  
"So sir for your kind information this is the battleground,it's all part of game and fortunately I'm the winner. You better get out of here as I can see you can't stand the insult. Mr.Ozai as a part of my punishment you should leave your daughter and zuko here!" said Aang  
Ozai being on the verge of burning down the whole place rather  decided to get out from the place considering his Image.  
Everyone there watched ozai stomped off leaving his kids behind.Bumi and Kuzon did their job of telling them today's show is over and they can mind their own business.  
"You can stand now"Aang said offering Azula a hand who was still shocked by the recent incident.She looked up at the smiling Airbender and denied his hand.  
"Listen Airbender just get over the punishment thing fast, I don't need your concerned or pity" Azula said standing on her feet.  
"Your always like this  or it's just for me"Aang chuckled getting a confused look from Azula.  
Before she could reply him Bumi interepted "Holy shit Aang what was that with the almighty stupid Ozai"  
"Hey we are still here"Zuko said standing beside Azula.  
"But you seem to like it"kuzon said in response to the siblings.  
"What No!!! and how do you know my name??"said zuko pointing towards Aang.  
"Well your father told me"Aang said explaining to which his best friend's started laughing.Azula who was still staring at Aang without any fear was surprise to get the same response from Aang.  
"Why did you save me"Azula was the first to break their stare game.  
"Well I just don't want my friends do get hurt "Aang said in response to her.  
"Who told you that I'm your friend peasant??"she spite at the airbender  
"Well you don't look like the people to care about enemies so I thought friend will be better word for your understanding"Aang said with his signature heartwarming smile.  
Azula on the other side was completely amazed by his words.She couldn't resist herself from flashing small genuine smile.Aang on the other side was enjoying the view with Zuko thinking 'his sister can smile'.Bumi and Kuzon being who were used to their friend's magic were little amazed because it was coming in presence of a girl.They will not deny that they were enjoying their friend new versions.  
Aang motioned Azula to come close"You look beautiful when you smile"he whispered in her ear not knowing where that word came from.  
"So my punishment is too allow you to flirt with me!!!"Azula whispered back who was still taken back by his boldness.  
"Flirt!!!no!! It was just a compliment that's all,I was going say it earlier about your sapphire flames but you were busy digging my grave"Aang was blushing madly thinking of the girl's assumption about him.Azula on the other hand allowed all his word to sink in,she for the first time found anyone so complicated,so unpredictable,she was unable to assume his true intentions,where he was heading,what punishment he will give her.She was taken out of her thoughts by Kuzon  
"Hey Aang stay away from her she is firebender"  
"But kuzon you're also a firebender"Aang said jokingly  
"But I'm the good one"replied kuzon  
"Who told she is bad"Aang fired back at him.  
"Hey I told you I'm not your friend and I don't need any help,specially yours airbender"Azula interjected them.  
"Ohh when did people started smiling instead of saying NO!!" Aang stated being slight angry of the Airbender thing.  
"Do they know each other before??"Zuko asked the Bumi seeing his sister and the strange kid banter.  
"Don't know but you people should stop with the peasants thing"Bumi said in response.  
"What should I say if I see three people with same dusted hoodie that too of purple colour???"said zuko with a confused look.  
"Atleast you should say we're a band!! And wait Aang is still shirtless!!"said kuzon joining the two.  
Bumi thought kuzon will join Zuko in disrespecting the purple hoodie idea but he was surprised.Their attention was taken by Aang being pissed off  
"It's better too get out of this place, let's go"Aang said gesturing to his friend get the fuck out of here.  
"Wait what about the glass window you broke??"zuko asked Aang.  
"What about my hoodie and me being burned??" Aang replied  
"Ohkk,We're even now"said Zuko to avoid starting a new fight.  
"Wait Aang what about her punishment??"Bumi asked  
"She don't deserve it"Aang said to everyone surprise.  
"And it's a simple name Aang,it has less word than airbender and peasant"Aang continued before Azula would spite at him for his kindness .  
"Wait I have an idea,She will complete the mailcart jump with Aang which we failed earlier"said kuzon with Bumi joining him with it.  
'This gonna be a long day'Aang whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and tell me how was the chapters in comments!!


	3. SAPPHIRE GOLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their start. Read this you will enjoy it!!!

"Here we are,so are you two ready??"Kuzon asked looking back at the Squad.

The purple hoodie gaang(they brought Aang a t shirt midway) along with Azula and Zuko arrive at the end of the mail system.

"Why the long route??"Aang asked with a confused look.

"Because it's a life changing ride!!"Kuzon stated to which everyone especially Aang and Azula made a 'what nonsene' face"Just kidding,we want more entertainment!!yes Bumii??"  
"Yess man but first decide the name of the stunt!"Bumi replied

"Wait that's new,let me guess"Zuko chimmed in.More surprise to Azula,zuko was being comfortable with the strange rs or maybe his first friends.She shrug away the thought saying 'it's boy thing'.

"Will you all do this faster or surviving a annoying timewaster group for one day is part of the punishment"Azula stated.

"Sapphire Gold!!"Aang said to everyone surprise.  
His friend smiled at him realising the meaning behind it while Zuko tried to read between the lines.  
"Ok wrap it up faster"Azula stated indicating Aang to lead her.

"Ohkk we must head to the theatre point"Bumi said as Aang and Azula Vent in the tower.  
"Yeah I'm gonna make the video!!"kuzon started walking with him.  
"Can't you Guys talk with some simple understandable words!!"Zuko stated following them.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Are you an Idiot??are we really going to do this in that dirt wan???? said Azula standing right behind the mail cart looking at their route,their jump or their fate. 'This is some kind of a punishment' she whispered to herself.

"You agreed to this without even knowing anything about it! What should I call you??Physcho!!!"Aang stated being irritated of the Idiot thing.

"How dare you call me that and I'm the one being punished!!!"

"Atleast you could've oppose to it!!"

"Words Idiot!! Or you can say rules!!"

"Then why are being so irritating let get over this fast!!!"

"How dare you call me irritating"

"Back there I call you Beautiful remember" Aang said trying to close their banter and finish the task quickly.

"Just say that again and I'll make sure you will never call any other girls Beautiful in rest of your life"Azula stated being pissed off the situation "Now tell me what to do"she ordered him.

Aang explained her all the precautions,their positions,what jump gonna they do or how they ride usually through it expect the sapphire Gold thing.

"Hope I get the answer why you guys call it fun while coming here"Azula stated as she settled in the front with Aang on the back,her hand tightly grip on the sides of the cart.

"You will know everything,just trust me Zula!!"Aang replied what stupid statement that was and to his surprise Azula turned back at him with same look she wore when she burned his hoodie.

" What did you say Airhead!!!"she spite at him.

"Hey wait I'm sorry okay it was a stupid statement I  
know "Aang pleaded to prevent in any further battle.

"What did you call me??"Azula was being more Angry and Aang confused what he did now 

"Zu...Zula"said Aang.

"My name is Azula and don't ever call me that"she said through clenched teeth and looked away.

"I'm sorry Azula,I don't what wrong I did or what's wrong with that nam but if that hurt I'm really sorry"Aang stated with an apologetic smile trying to understand what got into her that she burst out in anger like that.

"Ohk you are forgiven"she hissed thinking of his honest apology that she never said sorry to him for her deeds.He made it so simple and she was amazed by it.

"So let's start Wait do you know my name??""

"Idiot!!"she said 

"Physcho!!"he back fired

"Ohk what's your name??"

"Aang"

"Fine Aang, let's get this ahhhhhhh!!!"she was interrupted my Aang airbending.The cart accelerated due to the slope and bending.They were taking turns,small jumps,changing tracks with Aang precisely handling the cart.He looked at Azula before him.As expected she was enjoying this ,the wind with great speed but rather softly touching her face ,her hair was now undone and Aang was surprised how long they were and at the same time found them irritating as they were hitting his face.Azula was now smiling experiencing the fun this boy were talking about.

"Hey Azula your hair,plzz"Aang said removing the strand side .

"Ohh this, you will never understand about it baldie!!"Azula said looking back at him.Aang on the other side found it very funny and started laughing to his surprise Azula joined him.

"Hey you see that Cabbage man"Aang said pointing towards the stall on the side of their track .

"So we are going to destroy him"Azula said to which he flash her his signature smile which Azula found hard to resist.

"Where were you all this time princess Azula!!!"Aang chuckled and Azula smiled at his princess thing.'He is really an Idiot that he flirts everytime and don't even know it'she thought.

Aang guided her to shoot a fireball at the man holding his dog just to scare him not to kill him.She did it perfectly and the man set his dog free according to the plan,the dog ran straight to the cabbage vendor who owns a cat to Aang knowing.The dog approached his cat and they both start fighting on the stall shoving the customers, destroying the cabbages.The cabbage man quickly grabbed them and held them up in his both hands separately.He looked down at his spilled cabbages and screamed 'MY CABBAGES' but he wasn't expecting Aang to bend a gust of wind at his leg which result him falling on the back letting free the animals to fight on him.

"This was for telling bad about us to kuzon's crush father!!!!!"Aang shouted and looked back at Azula who was now laughing whole heartedly,"her laugh is so sweet,why don't she do this often"he thought.

"Who are you??" Aang asked to Azula who was still laughing.

"Ohh who me!!"Azula smiled at him realising the actual meaning of his question.He made smiling so easy to her,she hate this.

"You know Azula ??"he asked as the cart was now slow preparing for the main event ahead.

"What??"she said thinking now what this airbender gonna do make her smile .She was now  
comfortable,she was laughing,giggling around him and to her surprise she was happy,it was a strange feeling to her but it was pure.This happen just because this goofy bald kid who was now looking at her with a cheeky grin.

"You look beautiful when you're laughing"Aang said realising he has risked his death again,as he looked at the firebending prodigy, he found her staring at him 'those gold orbs searching for truth within his grey ones' and she was satisfied.

"Ohh that ...thanks"she said and averted her gaze.Did she even blush because Aang was now blushing madly at this thought. 'Why this girl is making me say such things,is that because she is the first girl who is not at all interested in me...yeah maybe' he thought to himself.Shit this is motivating at the same time depressing.

"You know I met a girl today,she is very ruthless I thought because she tried to nearly kill me in a battle!!"Aang said hoping she will agree to be his friend.

"Girls don't do anything first mostly,you must have caused some trouble to her"she stated 

"Yeah I'm sorry for that,very sorry,what I realised is I was wrong that I thought she was ruthless rather she is whole different or in my words a Beautiful person inside,she is very good company to have fun or goof around!! I will be very happy if she will be my friend!!Aang completed, satisfied by his words.

"You're an Idiot,you just met her,all you know is just her name other than that you know nothing Aang"she stated.She was enjoying this conversation which they will call later stupid.'Did I said later,what nonsense,why I would want to see him after this punishment,are we now friends.This is a bad thing,friend,trust things... fuck I hate this thing but it's good'she thought.

"Well that girl warn me about a thing but minutes later I did that and she thanked me for doing it again,yeah I really don't know anything"he said sarcastically to which Azula held a beautiful blue flames in her hand.  
To her surprise Aang closed her fist with his hand.She looked at their hand nearly interlocked and then towards him.Is this some kind of movie scene.

"Save it for Sapphire Gold,I guarantee you will enjoy it"he said before she bashed him for his straightforwardness.

They were now heading straight towards their jump.Kuzon,Bumi and Zuko were already present at the point.  
"Look they are coming"said Bumi cheering for his friend.

"Just do what I say okay"Aang stated and pull out a power airbending move at the edge of ramp.They were now soaring in the sky .They quickly grabbed the attention of the people present their.The people just saw a mail cart flying with two kids in it,hard to recognise their faces from distance.

"Azula now!!!"Aang commanded coming in front of azula so that she will blast flames at the tail to accelerate the cart ahead .Azula with her both hand on the side of the cart shot flames behind with her legs.She look towards Aang showing his back to her.Next he did something she never expected,he shot burning yellow flames from both of his hands to give cart the correct direction for safe landing.

On the ground above Kuzon recorded the blue tail and yellow wings inshort the amazing view knowing why Aang named it has Sapphire Gold.While Bumi and Kuzon where enjoying this Zuko was stunned to learned that the airbending kid was the AVATAR,the strongest being ,who can bend more three element than him, important political figure in the future.Sure the world was now at peace but his words carry a different weight.Fuck there is no one like him in the entire world.

"Your friend....Aang he is the AVATAR!!"said Zuko admiring the view in the sky.  
"Fuck Aang is the AVATAR"Bumi said sarcastically "Why don't he tell us!!!!"Kuzon completed him.  
"You guys know that already, don't you??"said Zuko to which the other two started laughing.

Whereas Aang and Azula completed their task or punishment.After Aang reveling he is the AVATAR she didn't speak a single word.They were now walking back to their friends and Aang seems to notice her thoughts decided to start the conversation.

"Azula you being silent is weird, Don't get me wrong"

"Why didn't you tell me you were the AVATAR!!"

"You never ask me that"

"You're an Idiot!!"

"Well thanks!!"

"I'm sorry"

"What??"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you ,spare me AVATAR AANG" she said with a bow.She had never apologize to anyone other than her father but considering the status of the boy standing before her she did it for her well being.  
Aang said nothing and started walking ahead.

"Look I know there's no one like you but you can atleast say you're forgiven"she said controlling her anger.

"I thought you were different Azula,from all the girls who were just trying to hit on me because of the money or my friend circle,I thought you will not change how you're after knowing my status,I admire how you carry yourself,the royalty,you look beautiful being queen of your world but now I'm the Avatar and here you're apologizing me for your deeds which I guarantee you never do to Aang,I thought you will be my friend and I know you need one too but...Fuck it let's head back to other guys"Aang finished and started walking ahead.

On the other side Azula allowed every word to sink in,she was feeling guilty for him,she debated with herself for why she care about how he feels,'did I equally want to be friend with him just like Aang' she thought.She find it hard to ignore but the impact he had on her in the last few hours,all the fun,all that jokes,teasing,the mail cart that was good and it was all Aang not the Avatar.She was feeling bad seeing him walk ahead disappearing in the crowd.She was confused that she didn't even notice they were with the others now.

"Nice to meet you Aang"Zuko said as he approached him.

"Yeah Nice to meet you Zuko,I think you easily mixed up with the Bumi and kuzon"Aang said knowing he didn't mention his status.

"Yeah but don't expect me to wear those purple hoodie"said Zuko to which everyone started laughing expect Azula who was surprise by his reaction.Zuko always found someone to always correct his mistake unlike her.

"So guys it's time to go now,it was nice meeting you two"said kuzon as the punishment was over.

"Yeah it was very surprising to make friends in such way"Bumi stated making everyone to pose for a group photo.

"Well don't need of that Bumi I'll click it"said Aang taking Bumi phone.Azula to moved away telling she's not photogenic.She stand beside Aang who was clicking photos of the other three 'red between purple'.Aang gave them the camera.The three were busy posting things while it was now again Aang and Azula standing side by side.

"How can I make sure that Mr.Ozai will not hurt you when you go back"he stated with great concern that Azula never felt before even with her father.

"Why do you care??"she said trying not to hurt him anymore.

"Why I should not care Azula??"

"I thought you were strong Aang....but see you can't even believe in your friend that she is tough enough to go and survive through her father scolding and increase bending practices!!"Azula stated hoping he got the answer of all his questions she ignored behind.

"How..wait you just call yourself my friend?? so we're friends now!!"Aang said with his goofy smile and Azula smiled in return.

"See Azula it was that easy"Aang chuckled.

"Girls take time Aang"

"You know what??"

"What??"

"You look beautiful when you say my name"

"You really don't realise how cliché is that???"

"It's just a complement"

"You're doing it every min"

"Well you should know it's because of you!!!"

"Now you're flirting "

"I'm not"

"You're so irritating Good bye"

"I said Goodbye Aang"she said waiting for him to say so that she can drag her brother away who was still busy stalking girls account with Bumi and Kuzon.

"There's no Good bye Zula, we're all meeting tomorrow"he said smiling but stop realising what he called her.

"Ohk so what should we say??"she asked clamly rather shouting at him.

"Yeah I have one.....get lost Idiot!!!"she said smirking towards Aang.

"I like that .....just leave Physcho"he stated at which both started laughing.

Soon the group parted with their respective ways  
"Finally you made a girl your friend Aang"kuzon patted Aang's back.

"We know it will happen when you decided to tell her about the Avatar thing"Bumi said walking along with the group  
"Yeah she made me do that all"Aang stated smiling realising how they went from fighting to being friends. 'This day was memorable'he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me about the chapter in comments.Leave kudos if you like the Idiot X Physcho cute banter!!!😂❤️


	4. MOVIE IDENTITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their growth!!

"Where are you going?"said Zuko seeing his sister exiting after training session.

"Market"stated Azula moving forward not even looking at him.

"Don't you have to rest???and you, usually a mall type,why the market Princess?"  
Zuko said with slight tease in his last word.

"Mind your own business Zuzu!"she trailed off

Both sibling were surprised to see each other after 15 min later at the market standing infront of Aang,Bumi and Kuzon.

"Why are you here??"Zuko started 

"I told you that's none of your business!!"Azula stated being frustrated of her brothers questions.

"You know father will not like you being here!!"

"Talking about father I can handle it very well ,not like you brother!!"

"I was speaking for your good!!"

"Stop doing that Zuzu and don't behave like you came looking for me here"

"I came to meet my friends Azula"he said gesturing towards the other three.

"So what do you think I came for?"she stated.

"You know how father will react if he saw you with him,you getting them in trouble"

"Why are they making such a big issue?"Aang whispered so that the only two guys standing beside him can hear.

"They are right Aang,we don't have a great impression on their father considering what we did"kuzon stated 

"Yeah crashing in their place,you insulting him infront of his own crowd and especially you killing his daughter in the very first meeting!!"Bumi said with a sarcastic tone.

"Making a girl fall in love and even a tough girl like her,that's quite an achievement"kuzon teased

"I hope she don't hear this nonsense"Aang chuckled and move forward to stop the sibling fight.

"Listen Zuko I know your concerned about your little sister"Aang said standing between the two facing him"I promise you I will never allow any harm to my friend!!"Aang said smiling .

"Yeah I know all that stuff but I was talking about your safety Aang"zuko said shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean his safety???"Azula glared at him stepping ahead of him.Before she make any move Aang catch her hand.

"Thanks for your concern Zuko"he said smiling"Let's go Zula!!" pulling her away and waving good bye at others.

"It is Azula not Zula"she said walking with him looking at their interwined hands.

"Sorry princess!!"Aang said grinning widely.

"And you should know I didn't needed your help back there"she continued

"Your welcome Azula"

"Idiot"

Two months later

"So it's your turn today "Aang said . In the past two months there was not a single day that went without them meeting each other.Both of them were surprised to see they will grow so comfortable with each other.It became a habit of seeing each other which they seem to never get tired off.

"Since meeting you,I actually began wishing for more time.  
I want more time with you"she said.

Both of them have invented a movie game where one say a random dialogue of movies they have watch together and the other guesses the movie name.If the answer is correct than the winner chooses the movie.

"Aaaaaaa.....My Rainy Days!!"Aang said knowing it's correct.

Both of them knew that there was more to the game.They just found a way to express not making anything awkward and destroying their friendship.

"Ohkk ohk I think theirs no one gonna be a loser in this game"Azula winking at him.She had came to the realisation that even if a little,she is soft around only Aang.A different unknown version of her.  
Things were started to change at the very first day and Azula was surprised she was feeling happy about it even it was wrong.  
Her own thoughts were making it wrong. Her father was just a fake face of love,all the care was just an presentation to gain results for his company.Her mother too think the same but she always got Zuko in her care not her because of Ozai's wish. Not a good family..

"You look beautiful when you Zone out!!"Aang said bringing her back from the thoughts.

"Hope you not choose a lovey dovey one today"she said with smile making Aang chuckle.  
'I guess knowing what's fake is because experiencing what's truth'she thought looking at Aang.

They went to the cinema hall.Aang picked once again a romantic movie.

"What's entertaining in it Idiot??"Azula got pout in response.

"I'm getting popcorn ohk"he said walking outside.

Aang went outside,brought her favourite flavour one 'or she will eat me'then his favourite and went back inside.On entering he saw a group of boys older then them hovering over Azula. On the other side she was just standing with the look Aang knew 'the killing one'

"Hey chill guys!!!" Aang interepted them .

"Ohhh see guys her boyfriend is also present,more entertainment"One of them said

"Hey guys I'm sorry for whatever happen,spare us"Aang pleaded to stop as people were gathering around them.

"Ask her to say sorry"their leader said.

"Let me kill you first then I'll decide"Azula said but was stopped by Aang standing infront us.

"Guys plzz this is for your safety"Aang said.

"Our safety ,you weaklings!!!!"the leader a fire flame which Aang easily dodge.Azula did the same on the other side but to their surprise the whole group repeated the same attack.Azula made flame wall before Aang could do anything.This resulted in Azula stumbling backwards falling on the floor.

The whole group was laughing at them until one of them was airbended straight to the wall.The impact was so strong the victim got fainted on the spot.  
Aang was standing straight infront of Azula, his one hand indicating the recent attack,head lowered looking at the floor ,popcorn scattered everywhere.

Azula saw the group stepping back in fear then at Aang,she noticed the air being tensed and floors started to shake,she realise this is the Avatar state 'Aang told he has not gain any control over it yet' "means he will hurt himself"

Before Aang bashed the group Azula hit him at the back,Aang fainted and fell on the floor.  
The crowd gasped at the situation,everyone were confused but there was more to it,after hitting Aang within a second Azula launch a fire wall at them.

"You better run before he wakes up or wait and get killed!!!!" She screamed.

"So...ryy we will go"with this the group lifting their fainted friend ran away.  
Azula on the other side picked up Aang to get out of here before the security comes.She called Zuko to take Aang to one of their guest house.

This house was not used by her family mostly so there was no fear of her father knowing anything about it.Afterwards Zuko along with Bumi,Kuzon came.

"He is okay??why he is taking so much time to wake up??"Bumi asked Azula who was sitting with Aang head in her lap.

"Did you hit him hard??"Zuko asked who was shocked to see Azula like this.

"No but...Aang"she saw his eyes opening a little bit.

"Hey Idiot come back to me"she whispered giving him a little shake.

"Aaah"Aang opened his eyes to see Azula who was looking at him with a little smile.Then look around to see his best buds standing there"Hey Bumi,kuzon and Zuko you're to here wait...where are we???"he asked getting up.

"I guess we should leave them alone for some time"said kuzon on which the three exited leaving Aang and Azula behind.

"Are you ohk ??"Aang asked with a concerned look .

"Yeah I'm fine "she stated .

"Did they hurt you or something??"

"Aang I'm perfectly fine will you stop being concerned about me now!Tell me your back hurts?did I hit hard?"

"You were the one to do that,why????"

"This was only option,you were ready to go in the Avatar state revealing your identity idiot"

" What about that group?"

"I told them "Never ever hurt my Best friend" in my own way"she said smiling at him.

"Oh..."Aang said resting his head again in her lap,he was not surprised that Azula didn't shake him away.

"So we miss your movie today"she said resting one hand on his forehead .

"Yeah, you're nice cushion physcho!!"Aang said closing his eyes.

"I'm perfect"

"Thanks physcho"

"Don't make it a habit"

"You too!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you like the chapter.


	5. BIG BROTHER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This place is amazing"Aang said bringing back his heartwarming smile.
> 
> "This place...I brought you to this place where I felt the only real emotion of being cared by my mother,only one time being loved by her"Azula said with a sad smile,their eyes locked again.
> 
> "Then this place is special too"he said to which they both burst into laughter.

It's been five months after the Avatar state incident,they recently celebrated Zuko's birthday. It was Aang who convince Azula to be part of this party as she refused at first,it was hard for him but he succeeded.

It was a new day , Aang was waiting for the firebending siblings. Bumi and Kuzon had their project so they were busy,to his surprise he saw only one familiar friend emerging from the busy busy basing se crowd. It was Zuko.

"Hi Aang"Zuko said following with bear hug,their meeting ritual they say.

"Hey Hotman, you're giving very happy vibe rather than the awkward one today!"Aang said releasing their hug to which Zuko made a 'Not again' look at the pet name thing.

" Because of Azula's absence I think"Zuko lied with a shrug.

"Don't tell me Zuko,I can say that of Azula but you care about her,I know!!"Aang said.

"Yeah but I think the long running streak of you two is going to end today"

"Ohh I see"

"She is busy with the homework,the father daughter manner sessions,the bending lesson hell she is meeting you today"

Aang just smiled at him,a confident heartwarming smile which made Zuko confused,he rather expected the airbender to go crazy for not seeing his sister for whole day, 'I think they had a fight' he thought.

"Bumi and Kuzon are engaged in their project today leaving us only"Aang said,Zuko answered him with a nod.  
"I don't have the mood of mail cart today and unfortunately the theatre are also closed"Aang stated. Zuko laughed at the last theatre part as Aang and Azula never invited any of them to watch movie with them hell he will watch movie 5 days of week,how they do that??  
Before Aang ask him anything one guy chimmed in handing them templates of the new fun fair conducted in basing se.

"I think some games are waiting for us"Zuko stated looking at the template then at Aang who was grinning madly.The day gonna be fun.

They both reached the place and were greeted with numerous games,rides,street plays, artists waiting for them.There is nothing to regret here.  
Both being skilled guys wasted no time competing each other,winning prizes leaving nothing for others.  
The scenario was two boys challenging each other and after results celebrating each other wins,other who came to participate were just the watch people,some part of crowd misunderstood Aang and Zuko with street artist,they were treat to watch.  
After the store owners were running out of prizes they were stopped. Giving the boys one final applaud by the audience the shopkeepers restricted them to play further,let the others enjoy.

"It's equal,both of us won!!"Aang chuckled after counting their prizes while Zuko brought both of them fireflakes.Both where now sitting on the bench in the fair.

"Yeah I'm tired and they should give us more for the crowd entertainment!!"Zuko stated to which both of them burst into laughter.Zuko was glad to have a friend or small brother like Aang,his friends all of them he felt lucky for meeting,having them.

"Hey is she Song?? The one you had 4 days and 13 hour 23min romantic relationship!!"Aang pointed out to a girl in the crowd.

"Yeah and it's 24 minutes!!"Zuko whispered being completely bored of the topic.

"She is waving at me...Hi!!!"

"I don't exist"

"Relax Hotman she's gone" Aang said cheering up his friend who was hiding his face with pink unicorn stuff toy,both regret winning that!!

"Yeah thanks spirits"Zuko whispered

"Don't worry Zuko we will find someone for you,some one who will last more than 4hr24min"Aang chuckled

"We will think about me later but Aang think about yourself"

"What about me??"

"Don't give me that look AVATAR,Bumi and Kuzon have the same question"

"What complementing girls??"Aang chuckled swirling his fancy sword.

"Aang..."zuko stated eating the fireflakes and passing other packet to the Avatar beside him.

"Yeah Hotman! I'm listening"Aang said crunching the flakes.

"When you will declare your relationship officially"

"What?with whom? but if you know her tell her I'm in love" Aang chuckled.

"What about my sister Aang?"Zuko asked looking straight at him with stern look.

"I know it was coming when you mention kuzon and Bumi earlier"

"You didn't answer it"

"Azula is my best friend Zuko"

"Oh..."

There was long silence between them,both were looking at their prizes until Aang spoke again.  
"Even if she is my best friend she means a lot to me"he said looking at the prize in his hand "I care about her Zuko...she means more to me than anything at present and I don't see anyone will fill her space....the last months were best."he was now looking at Zuko eyes locked"My life was obviously happy before her but now it's best thanks to your sister! Wow I must have recorded it, later me and her will laughed at this"he chuckled leaving the firebender beside him smiling,a satisfying smile.

"I don't know she will ever tell you but she feels the same,I guarantee"now it was Zuko's turn to lead the 'what I feel' conversation "I personally believed that someone will never tell such good things about her hell I don't even thought she smile's so sweet until she met you,you prove me wrong and I feel nothing bad about that"he said with a proud smile gently Patting Aang's back.

"Zuko.."Aang said,his tone was something like he wants to ask or he wants to know.

"You want to know why she behaves with me like this or someone expect you?"he said to which Aang nodded in agreement.

"Father!! Our father he is bad guy Aang...the world must be respectful to him for his money but his own people will never give a shit about him. Only we know because we fucking live with that demon!!!"Zuko snarled,only a fool will not notice the anger in it,Aang put a hand on his shoulder reassuring him.

"The day he learned I am not capable of his doing,he straight away neglected me and after Azula came,she was successful where I failed,perfect for father. Then the real bad thing began,he started doing partialitiy between us, he still manipulates her,he taught her his defination of evil and good,he told her I'm loser,he separated her from uncle,from mother,from me.She thinks he's the one who truly love her,I know he is bad man but after meeting you guys,being in a people that really care about me I think he is the worst and I know Azula will rethink about father after meeting you!!"Zuko stated breathing heavily as if he wanted to take out this frustration out and he did,he closed his eyes a bit feeling relaxed.

"Your mother,why didn't she tell me about her???"Aang said,feeling little hurt.'She tells me every second of her day but not her mother, I'm her best friend right,am I ??'he thought

"Don't blame her for this,she is jealous of me,she think that mother only loves me not her but she don't know that father keeps her separated from us,he told mother to be away from her for my well being,that bastard!!"

"I never know such cruel people exist"

After the whole revelation thing both boys started walking back to their homes with the loaded prize bags.

"Is their any bad memory of you siblings with the word Zula??"Aang said.

"Yeah not bad but why do you ask??"Zuko chuckled.

"When we first met,during the punishment thing I misheard Azula's name and afterward called her Zula to address her"

"Yeah then?"

"She snapped at me,hovering over me like dragon with an intention to kill"

"Mother calls her Zula,I think that's the reason"

"Ohh.."Aang said. 'I'm not watching your favourite movies Physcho for keeping secrets' he thought

"Aang for your well being you better don't call her that again"

"Agreed"

Soon they reached their meeting location, ready to bid good bye for the day until some one called Aang from behind.

"Hey Aang!!"Teo said,one of Aang's friends from the school.

"Zuko hold this stuff, I'll back in a min"Aang said handing him his bags and going to meet Teo.Zuko was now standing alone 'Someone will think I'm selling these' he thought.

"Well Zuzu that's a lot of shopping for a boy" Azula said freaking Zuko out completely.

"What are you doing here??and don't call me that"

"Where's Aang???"

"Now I realized why he smiled when I told him you're not coming today breaking your both meeting streak"

"Is not that easy brother"she said with her signature smirk.

"Yeahh" Zuko said smiling, 'They're not two they're one hell they don't realize it'he thought.

"Why are you smiling?"

Zuko was saved by Aang's interruption,he saw his sister face went from cunning smirk to genuine happy sweet smile. Zuko controled himself from smiling,not to get into fight again.

"Hey Zula,why so early today?"Aang welcomed her with dry sarcasm flicking one of her bang's.

"I thought you will be glad seeing me but here you're complaining about your friend!!"she chuckled punching him lightly in his stomach.

Zuko was again smiling hell he never smiled that in a single day.'She allows him to call her Zula' he thought.

"Why are you smiling Zuko?"Aang asked with a confused look.

"Nothing I think it's time to go,here"Zuko said giving Aang his own stuff "You better not make father angry by being late"he said pointing towards his sister.

"Don't tell me things I know,plzz leave"Azula said

After the goodbye between boys it was Aang and Azula left.She noticed one thing about Aang that he was not himself today, something must have happened between her best friend and brother. She ignore the feeling for now.

"So that's lot of prizes,you and my brother had a great day!"Azula said to which Aang didn't answer but he just stared at her. Their eyes locked. In this long run of friendship they both came to an understanding of knowing each other emotion just looking at their face.It was hard for Aang as Azula was one of them who think showing emotion is weakness,but thanks to Aang patience and dedication he broke that wall too. She can easily say he is hurt by someone and probably by her.

"Aang what happened??"Azula asked with her soft tone known only to the Avatar.

"Nothing Physcho"

"We agreed to always be true to each other"

"Zula??"

"Spit it out Aang!"

"Did I do something wrong??Did I fell less somewhere for you??"

"No idiot!! Did Zuko said you this? I'm going to kill him!!"

"Why don't you tell me about your mother princess Azula??"

Azula gaze moved downward.She knew this day gonna come but seeing Aang betrayed by her is worst.She don't know what to say so decided to be silent thinking topics will change.

"Hey??"Aang stated touching her chin making her look straight in his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I ask something wrong,I respect your personal space but I told you my biggest secret and here I'm knowing something important about you from someone else,it must be you not Zuko, it is with you I have spent everyday of last more than half a year,I call you my best friend,just tell me am I really your Best.."he was cutoff by slap by Azula. Aang swear he saw tears,he never saw her like that 'Fuck I'm responsible for this'. He moved forward to ruboff the little tears from her eyes but she grabbed that hand.

"Aang you want to know,I will tell you"she said dragging Aang in one direction.

"Princess I'm sorry"

"And where we're going Azula??"

"Physcho I said sorry!"

"Will you please shut up Idiot or should I make you!!!"she snarled at him making him quite through out the next fifteen minutes. 'The avatar was being dragged with two huge bag in hand by a beautiful girl his best friend along the streets'he thought.After long dragging, walking,running they reach their destination. It was above the city,a very beautiful sight to watch, no disturbance of the crowd,it was dream away from the reality,it was amazing.

"Wow this is amazing Zula, why don't y"Aang looked from the scenary towards Azula.She was looking at the ground her head hung in his direction,fist closed tightly,she was holding back tears.Aang realised it's because of his words, it's fully because of him.  
He did the best thing he can do for his lovely best friend,he hugged her,hold her tightly,his hold around her to never loose her but more than that his hold around her to save her from all the bad things he learn today.This was their first hug and it came on the right time,he was surprised to feel the same emotion in return,Azula hold him tight around his waist then her hand moving upwards to his back, they're one!!!

"Physcho I'm really sorry,I'm bad not bad I'm worst , punish me Kick,punch,burn anything,sorry best friend sorry for hurting you"Aang was rambling and to his surprise she looked at him,failing to hold back tears.

"Aang please never ask that again,never doubt our friendship and ...you make me weak idiot!!I hate this!!"she said and burried her face in his crook of his shoulder and started crying.  
Aang will forever remember this,Azula was crying because of him,he did this to her,he hurt her.

"Stop blaming yourself Idiot"she said rubbing her tears but not leaving the hug. 'Now we read minds too, we're spending a lot time together'he thought.

"Azula I"

"Stop!! other than your best friend thing other questions were valid and I will give the simplest understandable answer"

"Ohkk"

"Come here"she said breaking their hug,she can swear on her blue fire that both regretted doing that.They sat on the bench,the whole city shining making the best view.

"This place is amazing"Aang said bringing back his heartwarming smile.

"This place...I brought you to this place where I felt the only real emotion of being cared by my mother,only one time being loved by her"Azula said with a sad smile,their eyes locked again.

"Then this place is special too"he said to which they both burst into laughter.

'I don't know he realised but he is doing the same thing everyday from the vary start of our friendship,he is an Idiot's'she thought.

"You know Azula?"

"What??"

"You look beautiful while smiling like  
that!!"

"Yeah I miss that compliment today"she said smiling again making him chuckle. ' 'Don't leave me Aang, stay with me forever'she was thinking again.

"Spit it out Zula"

"Nothing"

"Ohk take this,one of the prizes"

"Earings??Blue fire earings"

"Yeah they're beautiful too"

"You won earings?? Strange"

"We won pink unicorn stuff toy than what about the earing"he chuckled

"So.."she said wearing the earings.  
Aang just stood up clear his throat and sang..  
**_You are beautiful_**  
**_Like a dream come alive, incredible_**  
**_A centerfold, miracle, lyrical_**  
**_You saved my life again_**  
**_And I want you to know baby_**

{Song by:Selena Gomez}

Azula never thought Aang could sing,she was laughing there looking at his actions after every worse.  
"HOW .......HOW CAN SHE BE THIS BEAUTIFUL"he shouted making her laugh again.  
"Thanks for winning Aangy!!"she said and with that Aang rested his head in her lap,her one hand on his shoulder other resting on his head,both looking at the view.

"Physcho I will never leave you,I will always comeback to you ....always!!"he said looking at her which made her smile.  
'Now we read minds too, we're spending a lot time together'she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you like the chapter!! Comment which part you like.


	6. MY VALENTINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day bonus

"Why such things happen with us??"Aang said walking nearly kilometres in his room."I should ask kuzon for help!"with that he dialed his earthbending best friend number.  
"Hey Aang here!"

"Aang I've your number saved"Bumi said.

"Listen I'm in big trouble"

"Oh so another fight with Azula I see!"

"No not that!"

"So it is not related to her"

"It's not like that"

"Then how it is?"

"Will you please fuckin listen!!"

"Jeez Aang,no Avatar state,go ahead I'm listening"

"You know me and Azula meet each other everyday"

"Yeah you two are doing that for straight nine months now,it's pretty impressive!"

"Yeah but it is the problem now I mean tomorrow.."

"Wait.... tomorrow means it's fucking valentine's Day Aang!!! You two gonna meet tomorrow......you two fucking couples!!!Aang you naughty boy,you were waiting for the right time I see, I.."

"Kuzon stop and hope you realize that's the problem"

"What does that mean?"

"It just that we don't want that couple thing, neither of us think of each other that way"

"Wait now you're thinking too much of what people will say"

"I'm not the only one"

"Well did she tell you or you two really talk about such things"

"No she was thinking about that and she knows I was doing the same too"

"Do you want me to believe in telepathy shit!!"

"Your friend can bend four elements at at the same time so you can"

"You two spend a lot time together"

"I know it...now will you please help me!!!"

"Just don't meet tomorrow"

..  
"Hey Aang....Aang???he cut the phone"Bumi chuckled,he has never seen him so worked up.The Avatar too suffers in girls matter.

***************************

Zuko was getting things ready for his tomorrow date. After a great amount of stalking and little help by Aang he found a girl to his liking.Her name was Mai and she is classmate with Azula,they are not friends but soon they will be because of Zuko.She was coincidentally one of the audience enjoying Aang and Zuko battle in the funfair from where all this started.  
There was an unexpected knock on his door and he was surprised to see his sister standing there,he didn't expected Azula to ever come to his room only if she needed something.

"Azula?? What are you doing here??"he said 

"It will be nice of you to let me in"she said entering in his room sitting at the edge of bed.

"So tell me fast what you want so you can leave"

"I'm trying to be nice to you Zuzu but you don't deserve it"she sighed

"What do you want to know Azula"he said getting a chair sitting infront of her.  
The room was quite for min before she spoke again.

"So you're going on a date tomorrow, who's that unlucky girl"she said with her usual smirk.

"It's none of your business and you better get out,if your here to insult me"he said pointing towards the door.

Again there was a long silence,zuko was looking at her while she was fidgeting with the bedsheet.

"So Azula what your doing tomorrow??"Zuko broke their long silence.

"What does that mean?"

"Don't have any date? Valentine I mean"

"Don't you think we're quite young for this nonsense"

"Age doesn't matter in love!"

"Love??you just started dating a few days ago and don't tell me your fat old man says these shit quotes"

"Don't dare you call uncle like that!! and you better don't talk about love"

The last word hit her hard,she just required few min to set everything on fire including his brother but she refused,she was the one who needed something,she wants to know and for now her brother can only help her.

"Azula you don't got any offers"he said being surprised by her sudden co operative behaviour so he decided to push further the topic.

"Yes but I turned them all down,how dare they could even think of that"she scoffed thinking about how Aang was laughing at her reading the poetic proposals she got.

"Well I don't know about Aang but I can say he too must be in the same state like yours"he said and notice she stopped fidgeting 'time to take the game ahead'he thought,"But me,Bumi and Kuzon will make sure he will get a date hell he deserved that"he completed.

"Ohkk....I don't know why I'm saying this but All the best for your date, don't act stupid with her I've reputation in my class" she said and trailed off until zuko stopped her at the doorway.

"So tomorrow will be the first day you both are not meeting so best of luck for that"he said.Now it was his time to pull the smirk of doom while Azula just exited the room without saying anything.He made sure she has entered her room and then on the other second he dialed Bumi's number.  
"Mission accomplished!"

The night was not a pleasant one for both Aang and Azula,how strange they both decided to not text each other just be wake coz sleep was not coming easily.  
Azula thought the last words from zuko were taunts,he got her in the correct place for that but she was not angry with him,not with the stupid proposals she got but she was angry with Aang.She herself don't know why but she was going to find out right now.She called him but it couldn't connect,he is busy talking with someone. She dialed again and to her liking he picked up

"Who the hell is talking with you at 3:25am??"she snarled at him.

"You're one to talk! why your phone is showing busy,don't you have to sleep?? you hate dark circles don't you??

"Everybody hates that Idiot!! Wait I thin.."

"We called each other at the same time"

"Idiot!!"she said followed by a minute silence,being night time the silence was more killing,everyone at their rest,the sound of the clock,the breeze that entered the room, the moment was not only the lonely one,they were too.

"Zula??"

"What now?"

"Why do we care what the others say,what they think?"

"Aang I want to meet you tomorrow and I know you want the same"

"We're not going to break our stupid   
streak"

Again there was silence between them

"Aang!!"

"Jeez Physcho don't propose me now I can't see your face from you.."

"You fucking idio.."  
"Sryyyy Zula"  
"You're dead tomorr.."  
"Sryy my baby calm down!!"  
"Don't call m.."  
"Okay Azula cal.."  
"Will you let me complete my sentence nonsense"  
"..."  
"Aang??"  
"You completed your sentence??I mea.."  
With that she started laughing,her voice being lullaby for Aang,'how I'm lucky to experience this'he thought.

"Aang??"

"Hmm"

"I miss you "she said and ended the call smiling without hearing his reply or goodbye,she rolled the sheets over closed her eyes until the phone rang again,it was Aang  
"I miss you too"he said and ended the call leaving Azula smiling like an Idiot,she swear if he sees her like that he will definitely call her hypocripte,'I need to do something for this Idiot'she thought

****NEXT DAY***

Aang was surprised and angry at the same time after knowing about the secret plan of his friends to set up his friendship with Azula into more,like a couple,he was now more nervous after hearing Zuko explanation of the last night. Everyone of the boys have got their dates,kuzon with his third girl in a week,zuko with mai and Bumi with two girls at the same time hell everyone don't knows how he pulled that,he must've got the drip they said.  
They made Aang to wear a typical gentlemen attire and then dropped him at her house. He made himself ready and rang the bell .To his surprise Ursa was the one to answer,he thought of any servant or someone'Ithink they know I was visiting'he thought.

"Hey child you must be Aang! "she said 

"Yeah ma'am nice to meet you,you must be Zuko and Azula's mother"

"Yeah your bald head kinda suits you and I think you will look more handsome with hairs"she said being surprised at the fact that someone as addressed her with her both kids name because it was only zuko from all the students of their school.

"Huh??"he said being taken by the sudden compliment  
Ursa just laughed in response of his confused look and he relaxed at that.

"Mother ??"Azula voice came from behind .

"Is this your friend?"

"Hey Zula"he said being little disappointed about her not being dressed yet.  
While Azula just examined him from top to bottom "Well I'm not going to marry you!" she said and started laughing.  
Ursa was first surprise about Aang when he called her Zula and now little confused about her daughter laughing.

"Aang what they done to you?"she chuckled

"I agree"he sighed 

"My daughter is your valentine??"Ursa chimmed in between them.

"What no ma'am!!nothing like that"he said blushing.

"Well her choice is nice! Do you like her or love??"Ursa continued to tease them.

"Mother will you please leave,Aang ignore her"Azula said to which Ursa sighed and started walking back to her room after giving one smile at Aang until she was stopped in midway by Aang

"Ma'am if love mean to you infinetly caring about someone, supporting them whenever they need, teasing, laughing and having fun with them,finding happiness just after everyday meeting them,feeling blessed just getting one glance of them then ma'am I love her"he finished to which Ursa smiled at him wholeheartedly and then at her daughter while Azula on the other hand never saw this expression of her mother which Aang pulled out on their first meeting,she allowed every word to sink in hell she was looking at him like he was the one 'Idiot denied he loves me by saying he loves me'she thought.

"Which movie dialogue was that?" she said dragging him in her room.

"At least show some respect to my emotions" he said with puppy face just to make both of them laugh.

"Take this!"Azula said handing him a new red hoodie"you're going to wear this"she said to the confused Aang.

"Red hoodie??"he asked still thinking about his today's attire 'Im looking that bad'he thought.

"I want you to wear this" 

"I never expected anything when I gave you that earings"

"It's nothing like that!"

"Gift or repay of the burn hoodie?"

"Wear this or I will burn both of them leaving you shirtless for the night"  
Azula went inside her changing room leaving the defeated airbender behind. It was his first time at her home and both of them never believed it will happen,thanks to her father for his business trip staying away from her home.  
Aang was posing infront of mirror until her image appear on it on her arrival,he looked back at her best friend who was looking more than beautiful in red colour 'We do such things and believe people to not call us couple'he smiled at the thought.

"Oh spirits the Avatar is in love!!"she giggled at his reaction

"What no....same colour...I me"

"Calm down Idiot that was a joke"she said and again dragged her shocked best friend out of her house.The following night was filled with joy and with some 'we are not couple' moments.  
It was not a surprise as they ended up going to her favourite place.   
" We are coming here everyday now" he said as they both settled on the bench facing the beautiful view.It was wonderful how this place looks at night. The whole city with the lights and little red lights on today's occasion were amazing,Azula countered him by saying it must be the traffic signal light,he was used to this now,they continue gazing until she slipped her arm within his and rested her head on his shoulder,at first the words of his friends came in his thoughts but he rubb off that and inter wine their fingers still both of them looking ahead.

"We are stupid to make such a big issue of this"Aang said looking at her

"Yeah we gave chance to tease but I don't care"she said with one glance at him before closing her eyes.

"Well your mother,she is a nice person"

"Sorry Aang she has a husband,there are no chances for you!!"

"I can't believe you said that and how weird it is that I'm meeting your mother now,this late"

"Hmm"

"Wait ..wait oh fuck !!"he stated jerking from the seat to her surprise,looking side by side as if he making sure no one there and after to his relief he bent down infront of her,she was not sure but is Aang going to propose her

"Azula I.."

"What???"

"I don't know you birthdate"he said looking completed disappointed while it was Azula turn to burst into laughter at his condition,she motioned him to sit up again.

"This week,on Friday"she stated still between her laughs

"Friday what!! And you're telling me now this late!!!"he pouted to get a light slap from her .

"Aang keep quite!"she said and again rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't sleep"he said looking at the sunset.

"Don't tell me, you're the one who sleeps in my lap"she said snuggling closer while he just chuckled.

"You look beautiful physcho"  
"..."  
"..."  
"Aang you said all that things earlier,I know you mean that but that was stupid"she giggled

"Not more stupid than the poetic rhymes you got"he backfired which result to an intense staring battle until Aang looked away 'Its her birthday and I need to do something special and don't know what to do,even if I do something who guarantees she will like that' he thought,this was making him more nervous and Azula seem to notice that,she sat straight hand crossed over her chest.  
"I don't expect anything as gift from you by.."she was cut off by Aang hand on her the other side of her face guiding to rest her again on his shoulder"Sleep"he whispered.

"Idiot"

"I know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will consist of Aang's present on her birthday!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Pleas leave kudos and tell me how you feel about the chapter in comments😊


End file.
